


Snowed In

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow didn’t stop falling outside and you were probably snowed in, but despite it all it was very warm, comfortably so, where you lay, next to the person you loved the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So here's another Chris fic I wrote. This one is written in the readers/your POV. For the second chapter, despite it happening at exactly the same time frame, I thought it might be interesting to see this in Chris’ POV as well.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Sight**

You lay on your side, eyes fluttering open as you transitioned from the dream world into this one. Still not completely awake, you were a little disoriented and for a moment forgot where you were. Sunlight peeked in from behind closed curtains, only barely seeping through the gaps and dimly illuminating the room. You tried to take in your surroundings; from the little light, you made out tiny details like the plush burnt orange colored rug beneath you and discarded articles of clothing scattered all over.

 

**Smell/taste**

You took a deep breath, the smell of red wine still so potent in the air you could almost taste it. That’s funny. Didn’t you just have a dream about drinking red wine? And there was something else. A familiar scent wrapped around your senses; that of cologne and a manly musk. It reminded you of laughter and comfort and home. It was both inviting and alluring, causing your head to spin as snippets of your dream came back to you. Of that same heady scent of a man…

 

**Sound**

Whispering words of affection against your bare flesh, telling you how much he loved you and how much you meant to him; how he loved your laugh even if you hated it; loved waking up to the sound of your voice in the morning and drifting off to it at night. Sadness crept into your heart. The dream was so beautiful. He was so beautiful. Why couldn’t he be real? Then you heard it, the sound of steady breathing.

 

**Touch**

You were pulled back into a tight embrace, a cold, thin metal band pressing against your stomach where he held you. His warm breath tickled your ear as he nipped at your earlobe. Then he snuggled against your bare back, the stubble of his beard scratching against your skin; it didn’t hurt but you were almost certain that it left a trail of red marks. He took a deep breath against your hair. He lightly traced your clavicle with his finger, then slowly made his way down between the valley of your breasts and even lower still, stopping to draw lazy circles around your navel.

Then you felt his soft, smooth lips press butterfly kisses along the nape your neck and the curve of your shoulders. He lingered in that area where your shoulder met your neck and suckled at the sensitive flesh, his tongue darting out to taste you.

You shivered despite the cold.

The snow didn’t stop falling outside and you were probably snowed in. Despite it all it was very warm, comfortably so, where you lay; the velvety rug beneath you, a soft fur-like blanket on top of you, and so much skin.

There was a strong arm underneath your head, the hand he used to make circles around your navel now rested on the skin of your waist, tracing random patterns, leaving Goosebumps on your sensitized flesh, and legs tangled together in a way that neither of you knew where one began and the other ended.

 

**Memory**

You remember now.

You remember everything.

How he’d been gone for six months to film his new movie. Your Skype sessions when he was free, the stickers he flooded you with upon discovering Viber for the first time, the pictures he sent you on SnapChat thinking it would be deleted anyway.

“Pack your bags. Let’s take a trip,” he’d said to you the moment he got home.

He took you to his favorite winter cabin. You wined and dined and laughed at his corny jokes.

And then he kissed you.

His tongue dueling with yours.

The fire crackled in the fireplace, casting a soft yellowish glow and warming up the room. 

His hand was on your lower back, pressing you tighter against him while the other was tangled in your hair. Suddenly the room was too hot and it wasn’t because of the fire. He tugged at your sweater and you raised your arms allowing him to pull it off. Your hands found their way up his tight white shirt, moving along the plane of his chest eliciting a low rumbling noise that vibrated under your fingertips. 

He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, his eyes were darkened with desire as he looked into the depths of yours. “I missed you,” he whispered against your lips.

He took his time exploring every inch of your body. His hands molded your flesh, following every curve and dip as if trying to memorize every part of you; all your ticklish spots, each bump and scar; everything he loved about you.

You remembered the way he all but growled when he finally sank into you. The way he looked at you, like there was nothing else that mattered except you and him, right there at that moment. You recall that happening several times that evening until you both fell into a blissful sleep.

A soft nip at your shoulder took you away from your thoughts. You turned around to kiss his throat as your hands made contact with his shoulder blades. You felt tiny crescent moons on them, no doubt made by you the night before. He tilted your chin up so you looked into his bright blue eyes.

“Good morning,” he greeted you with a goofy grin and a peck on the lips.


	2. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow didn’t stop falling outside and you were probably snowed in, but despite it all it was very warm, comfortably so, where you lay, next to the person you loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers! Here it is, the last chapter of Snowed In. I worked well into the night to finish this one and I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like I mentioned before this chapter is going to be in Chris’ POV.
> 
> Hope you like it! XX

**Sight**

 

Here’s the glass of water you asked fo—I stopped in my tracks and shook my head, lips turning up into a one sided smile. I looked down appreciatively at your slumbering form before walking over to the coffee table pushed back to the far end of the wall to put the glass down.

 

On my way back to you, I observed the evidence of our passion, which was more than apparent across the room; clothes lay forgotten on the hardwood floor, the furniture was haphazardly rearranged… then a small shiny object caught my eye. I bent over to pick it up and studied the object in the dim light. A button. Particularly, the button of your jeans. So that’s what popped when we eagerly (and hurriedly) tried to rid ourselves of all those damned layers of clothes.

 

 

I lay next to you on the floor and pulled a blanket over our bare bodies before propping up on my elbow next to your sleeping form. I ghosted a finger over your closed eyes, the line of your jaw, the swell of your plump red lips; I remembered the ferocity of your kisses that evening, remembered the way you left a trail of soft, wet, open kisses along my neck and chest knowing it drove me mad. Always a tease, I thought out loud, chuckling softly to myself. You can’t imagine how tempted I was to lean in for another kiss, but I held back. You looked so peaceful like this and I didn’t want to wake you.

 

I let out a content sigh; just happy to watch you sleep next to me. I will never get tired of seeing you like this, I thought, smiling as I watched the dying embers of the firelight dance across your skin.

 

**Sound**

 

Satisfied that you were comfortable enough, I lay my head down next to yours and closed my eyes, allowing the soft crackling of the fire and your slow, steady breathing to lull me to sleep. Then you began to move about restlessly, the rug beneath you softly scratching against the floor. You muttered something under your breath as I was about to drift off. “What was that sweetheart?”I asked, lifting my head up to get a better view of you and tucking a few stray hairs behind your ear.

 

“Chris. Cold.” You repeated more audibly.

 

**Smell/taste**

 

I immediately pulled you closer to share my warmth then buried my nose into the crook of your neck. You smelled like oranges and honey and… me.

 

You smelled like me.

 

I reveled in the possessive thought, planting kisses on any part of you I could reach in a sudden surge of intimacy, tugging at your skin lightly with my teeth and tasting you with my tongue. You snuggled closer to me and I couldn’t help but bend down and steal a kiss which you, albeit sleepily, indulged.

 

Damn it I just couldn’t get enough of you, your taste was an addiction; sweet and tangy and a bite of something all your own.

 

**Touch**

 

I was roused from my sleep by the low whimper you made. I thought you must have been having a bad dream so I pulled you closer in what I hoped was a reassuring embrace.

 

Still too sated to move from all our love making last night, I settled for nipping your earlobe lightly and nuzzling against the soft skin of your back. When I was a little more awake, I took the liberty of letting my rough fingers roam the entirety of your body. I stopped at an odd set of indentations on your hip, a frown forming on my face. What the—and then I realized what it was. I may have bitten you a little too hard. I bit my lip in a silent apology.

 

In an attempt to wake you up completely, I peppered kisses along the nape of your neck and the curve of your shoulders, just the way I knew you loved. I suckled at your skin, savoring your taste.

 

I bit your shoulder lightly, causing you to turn around and face me. God, this woman is beautiful. My bright blue eyes caught the sunlight that peeked from the curtains, and when I looked at you my head and heart were screaming the love and devotion I felt for you. “Good morning,” I beamed.

 

You took this opportunity to run your hand along the muscles of my back and left a lingering trail along my spine. I shut my eyes in response to the overwhelming sensations. I meant to say your name as a form of warning that if you went on doing what you were doing, I might just lose control and leave another bite mark on your shoulder. Your name, however, when it spilled from my lips, came out as more of a pleading moan. I saw the smug smile of satisfaction on your face.

 

“You were so sweet and accommodating last night,” you said continuing your slow torture. “Now it’s my turn to return the favor.”

 

You were straddling me now, the fur-like blanket tossed aside. You brushed my stubbled jaw lightly with the back of your fingers then continued to rake your nails down my chest. You moved your teasing touch back up my arms and down to my hands and intertwined your fingers with mine.

 

The snow didn’t stop falling outside and we were probably snowed in. Despite it all it was very warm, comfortably so where I lay. Tangled in the arms of my wife, who loves me dearly and whom I love beyond reason and beyond compare.


End file.
